


the lights that move sideways and up and down

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, Revenge, skinny and kelly make out to annoy peter basically
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Shaw saß an der Bar und trank. Kelly stand mehrere Meter entfernt und beachtete ihn nicht. Sogar Skinny konnte aus dem sich ihm bietenden Bild zwei und zwei zusammen zählen. Und wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot, einen seiner liebsten Erzfeinde zu ärgern – wer wäre er, da nein zu sagen.
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris/Kelly Madigan, past Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan
Kudos: 3





	the lights that move sideways and up and down

**Author's Note:**

> recommended soundtrack: Out Of Control & Animal Attraction von She Wants Revenge. Inspiriert von + Titel aus ersterem.  
> Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie das hier passiert ist xD

Es war Samstagnacht ein paar Stunden nach Mitternacht. Das Planet Evil war voll wie immer. Wo sollte man in Rocky Beach auch anders hingehen. Klar, man konnte nach LA fahren, oder nach Santa Monica, aber entweder musste man sich mit dem Trinken zurück halten oder man musste nen Schlafplatz haben.

Skinny hasste es bei anderen Leuten zu pennen und er hatte es dringend nötig, sich mal wieder so richtig zu besaufen.

Also fand er sich in dem Club, der stets von den oberen Klassen der High School dominiert wurde, lehnte an der Bar und war beim vierten Bier.

Wenigstens tauchte der dicke Sherlock hier nie auf. Und seine Spürhunde hielten sich üblicherweise von Skinny fern. Trotzdem hatte er immer das Gefühl, sie würden ihn beobachten.

Auch in dieser Nacht war er sich übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst, dass Shaw nur einige Meter weiter mit seinem Surfer-Kumpel am Tresen lehnte. Zumindest warf er ihm ausnahmsweise nicht alle paar Minuten misstrauische Blicke zu. Er schien heute eigene Probleme zu haben, und hatte schon ziemlich tief in die Flasche geschaut.

Später konnte Skinny nicht sagen, was seinen Blick den Tresen entlang zur Wand zog.

Vielleicht eine Bewegung, vielleicht ein Trick der bunten zuckenden Lichter. Vielleicht ein Seitenblick von Shaw.

Doch so oder so, ihm fiel ein Mädchen auf, das dort stand. Dunkelhäutig, mit natürlichem schwarzem Haar, ein enges rotes Top, und ein kurzer Rock, unter dem lange Beine hervor schauten. In der Hand hielt sie einen Becher, an dem sie immer wieder nippte.

Wenn sie nicht gerade betont nicht zu Shaw sah.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Skinny sie zuordnen konnte, und dann meldete sich seine Neugier.

Denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, handelte es sich bei dem Mädchen um Shaws Freundin. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Sally? Nein – Kelly. Und sogar Skinny konnte aus dem sich ihm bietenden Bild zwei und zwei zusammen zählen.

Shaw saß an der Bar und trank. Kelly stand mehrere Meter entfernt und beachtete ihn nicht. Das perfekte Pärchen hatte sich offensichtlich gestritten – oder vielleicht eher getrennt, denn Kelly sah ganz so aus, als wäre sie fertig mit dem Schisser.

Skinny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen. Er war schon länger der Meinung gewesen, dass Shaw das Mädchen nicht verdient hatte – sie war viel zu hübsch für ihn.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihr zurück. Ein Junge sprach sie an, doch offensichtlich wollte sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Trotzdem lächelte sie übertrieben freundlich, und Skinny wusste auch, wieso. Denn Shaw sah zu ihr herüber, und der Anblick schien im gar nicht zu gefallen.

Skinny leerte sein Bier. Ein Teil von ihm wollte gleich das nächste bestellen, doch dazu hätte er sich von der Show abwenden müssen. Und die war wirklich zu interessant.

Gerade war Kelly den Jungen losgeworden, trank ihren Drink aus, und ließ den Becher einfach fallen. Sie strich ihren Rock glatt, lenkte Skinnys Blick wieder auf ihre langen Beine in der Netzstrumpfhose.

Als er der Bewegung ihrer Hand zurück zu ihrem Gesicht folgte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihn erkennen – was nicht unüblich war, fast jeder in Rocky Beach kannte seine Fresse – doch dann lächelte sie zu seiner Überraschung. Es schien sie keineswegs zu stören, dass er sie gerade quasi mit den Augen ausgezogen hatte.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, lächelte immer noch – deutlich weniger gequält als zuvor.

Nur mit Mühe widerstand Skinny der Versuchung, zu Shaw zu sehen.

Er redete sich ein, dass der Alkohol ihm etwas vormachte. Doch als Kelly begann, an ihrer Kette herum zu spielen und ihn immer noch nicht aus den Augen ließ, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass wohl kein Weg daran vorbei führte, zu ihr hinüber zu gehen.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es auch. Nicht nur, weil dieses Mädchen wirklich verdammt süß war. Sondern auch, weil er Shaws Gesicht sehen wollte.

Er musste direkt an dem Schnüffler vorbei, und hätte ihn fast noch gestreift, damit er auch ja mitbekam, wohin Skinny auf dem Weg war.

„Hey“, empfing sie ihn lächelnd. „Willst du tanzen?“

Eigentlich nicht. Skinny war kein großer Fan davon. Noch nie gewesen. Aber das würde er ihr garantiert nicht erzählen.

„Klar“, erwiderte er. Diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab, und marschierte mitten in die Menge. Skinny folgte ihr, fasziniert davon, wie sicher sie sich auf den hohen Schuhen bewegte. Ihr Oberteil war hinten tief ausgeschnitten und sie trug ganz offensichtlich keinen BH.

Ein Stück von der Mitte der Tanzfläche entfernt hielt sie inne. Es war unübersehbar, dass sie einen Platz ausgesucht hatte, wo sie von der Bar aus noch zu sehen waren. Bevor Skinny es sich versehen hatte, hatte Kelly sich zu ihm gedreht und begann, sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

Etwas bemüht machte er mit. Das war nicht unbedingt sein Element, aber wie gesagt, solche Gelegenheiten ergaben sich nicht oft.

Mehr als ein Mal bemerkte er, wie sie verstohlen an ihm vorbei sah, und am liebsten hätte er sich umgesehen. Er würde zu gerne Shaws Gesicht sehen. Er wollte wissen, wie er damit umging, dass seine Exfreundin mit seinem Erzfeind tanzte. Und ihm dabei immer näher kam. 

„Oh mein Gott, ich liebe das Lied!“, rief sie plötzlich und begann, laut mitzusingen. Sie hatte eine schöne Stimme.

Bevor er merkte, was er tat, hatte Skinny die Hände auf ihren Hüften abgelegt und zog sie näher.

Sie lachte, und wehrte sich nicht. Stattdessen schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals.

Die Neugier in Skinny gewann doch endlich die Oberhand. Unauffällig drehte er sich mit ihr, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Bar war. Über ihre Schulter suchte er nach Shaw.

Der hatte sich immer noch nicht von seinem Platz wegbewegt. Und sah zu ihnen herüber. Skinny fing seinen Blick auf und grinste. Langsam ließ er eine Hand Kellys Rücken hinauf wandern, strich über ihren Nacken, damit Shaw es auch ja sehen konnte.

Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn der Schisser losgesprungen wäre und ihm eine runtergehauen hätte. Sein Kumpel schien das gleiche zu befürchten, und legte Shaw eine besänftigende Hand auf die Schulter.

Der Song endete, doch Kelly machte keine Anstalten, ihn wieder los zu lassen. Nicht, dass Skinny sich beschwerte. 

Ohne Shaw aus den Augen zu lassen, zog er sie noch dichter an sich. Ihre weichen Brüste pressten sich gegen seinen Oberkörper und ihr Haar kitzelte seinen Hals.

Mit Gewalt wandte Shaws Kumpel dessen Blick von ihnen ab, und Skinny konzentrierte sich wieder auf Kelly.

Er sah auf sie herunter, ließ die Hände über den schmalen Streifen Haut zwischen ihrem Rock und dem Oberteil gleiten.

Beinahe unmerklich, drehte Kelly sie wieder herum, um wieder zur Bar sehen zu können. Skinny ließ sie gewähren – er hatte seinen Spaß, also sollte sie ihren haben. 

Sie schielte an ihm vorbei, dann bemerkte sie, dass er sie beobachtete, und sah zu ihm auf. Er grinste und neigte langsam den Kopf. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wie weit sie gehen wollte nur um den Schisser zu ärgern.

Ziemlich weit, offensichtlich. Oder sie hatte tatsächlich was für ihn übrig, den auf halbem Weg kam sie ihm entgegen.

Ihre Lippen waren weich und sie schmeckte nach Vodka. Ihre Hände lagen noch immer in seinem Nacken, doch nun begab sich eine auf Wanderschaft, über seine Schulter, seine Seite hinunter, hakte sich in eine Gürtelschlaufe.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny seine Finger davon überzeugen, nicht allzu weit unter ihr enges Shirt zu rutschen.

Sie beendete den Kuss, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Mit zurückgelegtem Kopf lachte sie. Immer noch tanzte sie, zog Skinny mit in ihren Rhythmus. Um sie herum zuckten die Scheinwerfer, bewegte sich halb Rocky Beach zur dröhnenden Musik. Aber Skinny nahm das kaum war.

In gleichem Maße, in dem Kelly ihm näher kam, zog er sie dichter zu sich. Ihr Rocksaum kitzelte an seinen Oberschenkeln, und es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, sie beim Tanzen zu beobachten. 

Erneut küsste er sie, und sie erwiderte den Kuss ohne Zurückhaltung. Er zog sie noch ein Stück dichter, bis ihr weicher Körper gegen ihn gepresst war. Sie widersetzte sich nicht.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, fiel sein Blick erneut auf Shaw. Der schien wirklich nur noch von der Hand, die sein Kumpel um seinen Arm hatte, an Ort und Stelle gehalten zu werden. Es hätte Skinny nicht überrascht, wenn die Bierflasche in seinem Griff gesplittert wäre. 

Er ließ zu, dass Kelly sie wieder ein wenig drehte, damit sie selbst einen Blick auf den Schisser werfen konnte. Skinny musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich unausgesprochen damit abwechselten, Shaw Salz in die Wunde zu reiben.

Die ganze Zeit bewegte Kelly sich weiter gegen ihn. Ihr musste aufgefallen sein, dass er inzwischen ziemlich hart war, aber sie presste weiter ungeniert die Vorderseite ihres Rocks gegen seine Jeans.

Eine Weile machten sie so weiter, dann löste Kelly sich ein Stück von ihm, gerade, als ein Song verklang. Sie strich sich das Haus aus dem Gesicht und zog ihr Oberteil wieder glatt. 

Sehr ungern ließ Skinny sie los, nahm die Hände von ihrer Hüfte und fuhr sich ebenfalls durch das verschwitze Haar.

„Ich muss kurz zur Toilette, besorgst du uns was zu trinken?“, fragte sie laut, damit er sie über die wiedereinsetzende Musik hörte.

Er nickte. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, dann verschwand sie in der Menge.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Skinny keinerlei Befürchtungen, dass sie ihn auf diese Weise loswerden wollte. Vielleicht, weil der Schisser immer noch an der Bar saß. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie ihn selbst dann noch anlächelte, wenn Shaw es gar nicht sehen konnte.

Zufrieden bahnte er sich seinen Weg zur Bar hinüber. Er lehnte sich an den Tresen, zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers auf sich, und bestellte.

Im nächsten Moment schubste ihn jemand grob.

Er wirbelte herum und sah direkt in Shaws wütendes Gesicht.

„Was soll das, Skinny?“, fuhr er ihn an.

Skinny grinste. Darauf hatte er die letzte Stunde gewartet. Das konnte nur lustig werden. „Was denn?“, erkundigte er sich unschuldig.

Erneut machte Shaw Anstalten, ihn zu schubsen, doch diesmal hielt Skinny dagegen.

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von Kelly!“, forderte Shaw.

Da konnte Skinny nur lachen. „ _Kelly_ scheint nichts gegen meine dreckigen Finger zu haben“, erwiderte er zufrieden. Ganz abgesehen davon, waren die beiden ja anscheinend nicht mehr zusammen. Shaw hatte kein Recht mehr, sich über sowas aufzuregen.

Er schlug nach ihm. Skinny wich ihm aus, keine schwierige Aufgabe, bei Shaws Level an Betrunkenheit. Doch bevor er den Gefallen erwidern konnte, hatte Shaws Kumpel sich zwischen sie gedrängt und hielt den Schnüffler zurück.

Auch er funkelte Skinny böse an. „Keine Ahnung, was das soll, Norris, aber lass es bleiben“, knurrte er.

Skinny verdrehte die Augen. „Habt ihr schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass _sie_ vielleicht _mich_ angesprochen hat?“

Es machte Spaß, noch ein bisschen in der Wunde zu bohren – und außerdem, warum gingen verletzte Liebhaber eigentlich immer davon aus, dass jemand anders ihr Mädchen haben wollte und nie davon, dass besagtes Mädchen vielleicht einen eigenen Kopf haben könnte?

Shaw schob seinen Kumpel zur Seite und baute sich wieder vor Skinny auf. Oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn besonders beeindruckend wirkte er nicht, unsicher auf den Füßen, wie er war.

„Als ob Kelly etwas mit dir anfangen würde!“, behauptete er. Entweder war er blind oder er machte sich selbst etwas vor.

Denn das letzte Mal, als Skinny gecheckt hatte, hatte das Mädchen ihn geküsst, und nicht den Schisser.

„Du bist ein dreckiger kleiner Krimineller, der...“

Bevor Shaw etwas sagen konnte, dass Skinny doch noch dazu gebracht hätte, ihn so richtig zu vermöbeln, stürmte Kelly auf sie zu. Doch anstatt Shaw zu beachten, griff sie nach Skinnys Hand, und zerrte ihn davon.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich will nach Hause“, sagte sie so laut, dass Shaw sie noch hören musste. 

Und als Skinny einen Blick zurück warf, um ihm ein triumphierendes Grinsen zuzuwerfen, sah er so entsetzt aus, dass Skinny lachen musste. Ja, Shaw hatte Kelly gehört. Und er hatte die Implikation verstanden.

Was Skinny jetzt jedoch wirklich interessieren würde – würde die Kleine ihn jetzt stehen lassen, wo sie ihn nicht mehr als Requisite brauchte, oder bestand vielleicht die Chance, dass er sie überreden konnte, tatsächlich mit zu ihm zu kommen?

„Sorry, das war mein Ex“, sagte sie leise, als sie vor dem Club inne hielten.

Er grinste. „Ich weiß.“

Sie sah ihn an und ihr Mundwinkel zuckte. Er wusste, warum sie mit ihm getanzt – und sich von ihm küssen lassen – hatte. Und sie wusste, dass er es wusste.

„Ich wohn gleich um die Ecke“, erklärte er dann, „Willst du mitkommen?“

Für einen langen Moment sah sie ihn nur dann. Dann – „Warum eigentlich nicht?“

Er warf einen Blick zur Tür und grinste gemein. „Wenn du willst könnten wir noch nen Moment warten. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Shaw uns gleich nachkommt.“

Erneut musterte sie ihn. Dann nickte sie. „Hast du ne Zigarette?“

Überrascht sah er wieder auf sie herunter. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Noch ein Akt der Rebellion, der den Schnüffler ärgern würde.

Also zog Skinny seine Schachtel aus der Tasche und zündete eine an. Als er sie ihr hinhielt, nahm sie sie ganz selbstverständlich entgegen. Sie rauchte nicht wie jemand, der es zum ersten Mal tat.

Ein, zwei Mal wechselte die Kippe von einem zum anderen, bis Shaw schließlich tatsächlich aus dem Club stolperte. Als er sie sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Unauffällig lenkte Skinny Kellys Blick auf ihn, und sie zog ganz betont an der Zigarette. Dann, anstatt sie Skinny zurück zu geben, lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinauf und küsste ihn. Langsam und ausgiebig. Er schlang den Arm um ihre Taille, zog sie dichter, und sah über ihren Kopf hinweg zu Shaw.

Der sah aus, als wäre ihm sehr, sehr übel.

Widerwillig löste Skinny sich von Kelly. „Lass uns gehen“, schlug er vor, und sie nickte.

Er schob die Hand unter den Saum ihres Tops und zog sie in Richtung des Hauses seiner Eltern. Nur schwer widerstand er der Versuchung, Shaw noch einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Aber der Gedanke daran, was er gleich mit einem der hübschesten Mädchen der Stadt anstellen könnte, verdrängte die Enttäuschung darüber ganz schnell.


End file.
